Problem: Simplify the following expression: $6\sqrt{80}$.
Solution: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 6\sqrt{80}$ $= 6\sqrt{16 \cdot 5}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 6\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{5}$ $= 6 \cdot 4 \cdot \sqrt{5}$ $= 24\sqrt{5}$